The invention relates to shaving systems having handles and blade units. The blade units typically have one or more blades mounted in a housing. After the blades in a blade unit have become dull from use, the shaving system is discarded and replaced. Modular blade unit design allows for replacement of only the blade unit enabling reuse of the handle.
Shaping and sculpting facial and body hair features has long been used to enhance and distinguish an individual's identity. Over the last 10 years, the use of facial hair sculpting as identity branding by individuals has seen a massive increase. However, there has never been a simple system that a user could reference to consistently achieve excellent results.